Scars
by immovinout
Summary: The night Sirius left his family for good. Songfic. Completed.


Scars

A/N: I own nothing. Song by papa roach.

Sirius sat down on his motorbike. He'd just had a fight with his father. A really bad one.

**'I tear my heart open I sew myself shut and my weakness is that I care to much. And my scars remind me that the past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel.'**

His lip was bleeding, and he was crying. So he just sat there thinking of places to go with his things. He thought he'd give the Potters a visit, seeing as there the only thing close to family he's ever known.

**'I'm drunk and I'm feeling down, and I just want to be alone. I'm pissed that you came around why don't you just go home? Cuz you channel all your pain. And I can't help you fix your self. Your making me insane!'**

Sirius started his bike; it started with out a fuss. He started the 30-minute trip to the Potters home.

**'All I can say is: I tear my heart open I sew myself shut, and my weakness is that I care to much. And our scars remind us that the past is real I tear my heart open just to feel.'**

Sirius now stood in front of the Potters. He picked up his bags and knocked on the door.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" James asked. While widening the crack the door made.

"Do you think I could stay here for a while?" He asked timidly.

"How about we talk about this in a minute," James sidestepped out of the way so Sirius could enter the house. "Go into my room I'll be in there in a minute."

"Thanks." Said Sirius while going into the house.

**'I tried to help you against my own advice. I saw you going down, but you never realized that you're drowning in the water. So I offered you my hand my hand, compassions in my nature. Tonight's our last stand.'**

When Sirius entered James's room he set his stuff down in one of the corners. He sank down in the opset side of the room.

James came up a few minutes later. "Good news! You can stay, for as long as you like! Now, tell me what's wrong this time."

"Well, my father, tried to get me to…to, be a Death Eater." Sirius whaled, unlike him self.

**'I tear my heart open I sew my self-shut. And my weakness is that I care too much, and the scars remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel.'**

"Shhh, it'll be all right. Shhh." James said in an attempt to comfort Sirius.

"N-no its n-not, b-b-because I refused a-and he's g-going to s-send people to k-kill me, or y-you, o-or Moony-y, a-and p-possibly W-wormtail. I-I just know I-it!" Cried Sirius. After hearing that James gave Sirius a hug.

"Sirius, mate, its okay. Really. Don't be afraid. That will only prove him right." Giving one last squeeze before adding: "Just stand up and fight."

**'I'm drunk and I'm feeling down, and I just want to be alone. You shouldn't ever come around why don't you just go home? Cuz you're drowning in the water, and I tried to grab your hand. And I left my heart open, but you didn't understand, but you didn't understand! GO FIX YOUR SELF!**

"Thanks again Mrs. Potter." Thanked Sirius.

"Oh, no problem dear. But please call me Mum. That is if you want to." Said Mrs. Potter.

"Okay, thanks Mum." Sirius thanked again. The smile on Mums face got ten times bigger.

**'I can't help you fix your self, but at lest I can say I tried. I'm sorry, but I got to move on with my own life. I'm sorry but I got to move on with my own life.**

"James?" Sirius asked into the dark room.

"What, Sirius?" Asked James in a concerned tone.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were still there." Sirius replied in a sheepish way.

"It'll be _okay_ Sirius, I promise. Trust me." Comforted James.

"Thanks James, for every thing." Said Sirius.

"Your welcome Sirius, your very welcome."

**'I tear my heart open I sew my self-shut. And my weakness is that I care too much, and the scars remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel. I tear my heart open I sew my self-shut. And my weakness is that I care too much, and the scars remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel.'**

FIN 

A/N: Read… Review… The works.


End file.
